Harry Potter and the Summer of Love
by hollytiger
Summary: Another take on Book 7, but this time, no jessica Black. Don't worry, I will still be writing that one too


Chapter 1 It Finally Happened

Harry Potter laid on his bed in the smallest bedroom at Four Privet Drive. It was a beautiful July day, the sun had just come up, and birds were chirping. He could hear the neighbors out and about beginning their daily activities. He looked to his right and saw his best friend on the cot he had conjured up, snoring away. Ron had come there with him to Privet Drive to keep him company until the he had to leave the Dursleys. Hermione was going to meet them there that day, after deciding that she wanted to spend a few more days with her parents before they set out on their journey.

A knock came at the door and Petunia Dursley carefully snuck her head in, trying to avoid eye contact with the strange red-head asleep in front of her.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia, what can I do for you?" asked Harry.

"Breakfast is ready. Your friend may join us if he wishes. Didn't you say that lovely girl was joining you today?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at the fact that Aunt Petunia had called Hermione "lovely". He had told her that Ron and Hermione would be coming to keep him company, and that they were legally able to do magic if the Dursley's tried to do anything to him. Seeing as Aunt Petunia never met Hermione, he did explain to her that her parents were normal like them, and that they were dentists. Uncle Vernon raised HIS eyebrows at this mention and told him they could stay, hoping to seal a deal with her parents to buy some drills.

"Er, yes, I'm not sure what time though," said Harry as he tried to wake his friend.

"Five more minutes, mum," muttered Ron as he turned over.

"Okay, well, when she gets here, I would like to meet her. Vernon will be gone by then more than likely."

Harry raised his eyebrows even farther, wondering why she was acting so nice to him. It might have been the fact that an of age wizard was lying on the guest cot next to him.

"Well, when you are ready, breakfast is ready," said Petunia, and with that she closed the door to leave the two boys to get ready. Harry prodded Ron once more and Ron rolled over and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Harry laughed as he grabbed some clothes from his trunk.

"Bloody hell!" cursed Ron as he rubbed his head.

"Good morning Ron," said Harry. "My aunt has breakfast ready, she said you can join them too."

The last few days, Harry and Ron had eaten breakfast after the Dursleys had all left the house for the day, avoiding any mishaps that might have occurred at the table.

"Alright, meet you downstairs," said Ron. Harry hopped into the shower across the hall and ten minutes later, met the Dursleys and Ron in the kitchen. Dudley was still avoiding Ron, obviously still scared from the Ton-tongue toffee incident at the beginning of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Help yourselves, boys," said Petunia sternly, while Vernon snorted. It was the first time in the last three days that he and Ron had actually seen the other, mostly because he was scared of him. Harry and Ron sat at the table with their breakfast, eating in silence, until Petunia spoke.

"Ron, is it?" asked Petunia. Ron nodded as he chewed on some bacon. "So, what do your parents do?"

"Um, my mum stays at home, and my dad works at the Ministry of Magic, as the head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects."

Harry noticed Vernon turned a dark shade of purple at the mention of something magical, finished his coffee, and got up from the table to go off to work.

"Er, have a good day everyone, Ronald, nice to meet you, best be off to work." Vernon grabbed his briefcase, kissed his wife, and patted his son's shoulder, and left. Dudley took the opportunity and left the room, clenching his bottom as he ran out the door.

"Wimp," muttered Ron and Harry, and the two laughed. Petunia cracked a smile and cleared the two empty plates from the table.

"Harry, just between the three of us, seeing Dudley like that always reminded me of the times your father and mother were visiting my parents when I brought your Uncle Vernon home. Vernon knew of the world after I had told him, and warned him about your father and his pranks. I think that was always the reason Vernon never liked James, he was always scared of him."

"That was my dad for you," said Harry. Just then the doorbell rang and Ron and Harry grinned, knowing it was Hermione. They raced each other to the door and Harry got there first and opened it to find Hermione and her parents.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry as she tackled him into a giant hug and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Harry! Hello Ronald, I've missed you both," said Hermione who then went to hug Ron. Ron blushed and Harry grinned at her as she hugged Harry again. Harry and Ron then greeted Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who introduced themselves to Petunia as Harry and Ron helped her with her things and showed her up to the bedroom.

"Thank you for letting our daughter stay here with her friends," said Dan Granger. "My wife and I decided that we're going to take a small vacation to Nice, so this works out quite well."

"It's no trouble at all. They said they were only going to be here a few more days, and then be off to a wedding?" asked Petunia.

"Yes, Hermione, mentioned something about a wedding. I think it was that red-head's brother's," said Emma Granger.

"I'm sorry that my husband is not here to meet you, he owns Grunnings, and wanted to discuss business with you," said Petunia.

"That's quite alright, but you can give him our card and he is welcome to call us anytime after next week," said Dan as he pulled out a business card and handed it to Petunia. She took it and bid them farewell as she headed back into the kitchen. Hermione came back downstairs with the boys to say goodbye to her parents.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad, have fun and bring me something?" asked Hermione, as she hugged her mum.

"We will sweetheart, we'll even bring something back for Harry and Ron," said Dan as he kissed his daughter's cheek. He then shook hands with Ron, and then Harry, who shook it back.

"Take good care of my daughter, boys, especially you Harry, you're all she talks about," said Dan. Harry blushed and then winked at Hermione, who had wrapped her arm around Harry's waist.

"Daaaad!" whined Hermione.

"Goodbye Ron, goodbye Harry, it was lovely to see you again," said Emma as she hugged each of the boys, also kissing Harry on the cheek. "Do take care of each other, we'll be back before you know it!"

The Grangers got into their car and backed out of the driveway as the three teenagers waved goodbye.

"That Harry is such a nice boy," said Emma. "Hermione said that his aunt isn't usually that nice when strangers are around."

"That's because we're normal, not magical," winked Dan as he continued to drive towards London.

"I do hope they behave themselves," said Emma. "But I wouldn't mind Harry as a son-in-law…"

"Now Emma, don't get any ideas, I think those two are already close to that point where they realize that their feelings for each other these past seven years is going to change. Let nature do it's work. NO, match-making!" Dan emphasized and he continued to drive.

Back at Privet Drive, Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered in the small bedroom and the two boys helped Hermione get settled.

"Hermione, you can take the bed, I'll conjure up another cot from downstairs," said Harry.

"Nonsense, there's plenty of room for us to share, and I know you don't like the floor, and I don't mind." Harry sighed and nodded.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, what about you?" asked Hermione.

"The Dursley's just installed a pool, do you guys want to go for a swim?" asked Harry.

"Sure, sounds great!" said Ron. Hermione nodded.

"Sure, I'll go change in the bathroom," said Hermione as she grabbed her swimsuit and headed towards the loo.

After changing into their swimtrunks, the two boys grabbed a couple towels and joined Hermione outside at the edge of the pool the Dursleys had installed. It wasn't very large, given the size of their backyard, but was perfect for the three to relax in. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Hermione's skimpy clad bikini and Ron's eyes bugged out.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you're barely wearing anything!" said Ron.

"Ron, this is what all girls wear these days!" said Hermione.

"I think you look beautiful," said Harry as he looked at Hermione. She blushed and laid her towel on the ground and took out her sunscreen.

"Thank you Harry, would you put some of this on my back? I can't reach very well," said Hermione. Harry nodded, his mouth going dry at the sight of her gorgeous body. Ron rolled his eyes and scowled, but then waggled his eyes at Harry after hopping in the pool when Hermione wasn't looking. Harry put some sunscreen into the palm of his hand and gulped as he got every inch of Hermione's back. She was very beautiful, and didn't know why he hadn't noticed this since the Yule ball in fourth year.

"There, all done," said Harry.

"Thank you Harry," said Hermione and she kissed his cheek. _God, those muscles, oh my word, he's so handsome!_ she thought.

"Mind if you put some on my back?" asked Harry. "I can get the front."

"Sure, and Ron you better put some on too!" said Hermione as Harry handed her the bottle and she squeezed a small amount on her hands, rubbing into Harry's back and up near his neck. What turned out to just being an application of sunscreen, ended up being a massage after a moan came from Harry.

"Hermione, that feels good, can you massage my shoulders?" asked Harry.

"Sure," blushed Hermione. Ron watched the two from the pool and grinned. He knew Hermione fancied Harry and vice-versa. Even though Harry had dated his sister, Ron knew Ginny wasn't right for Harry and was glad they broke up. Everyone thought that it would be Ron and Hermione, but the two agreed that they could never have a successful relationship and thought of each other more as brother and sister.

Ron even decided that he fancied Luna Lovegood, and had already owled her to ask her to be his date at Bill's wedding. He took the opportunity to let them have some alone time, claiming it was getting too hot for him out there, and it wasn't a lie. Getting out of the pool, he dried off and winked to Hermione when Harry's eyes were shut and headed into the house for a snack.

"So Harry, did you miss me?" asked Hermione as she sat in front of him.

"Yes, very much," said Harry. He then remembered that Hermione was in nothing but a very revealing bikini and his eyes wandered to a place that he mentally kicked himself for looking at.

"Er, sorry," blushed Harry. "You look very beautiful." He looked at her scar from the previous summer from the incident at the Department of Mysteries. He traced it with his finger.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Harry.

"Of course not, it's pretty much healed, but this little bit will probably be there. I actually kind of like it, it reminds me of you."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I never meant to get you hurt-"

Hermione placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault that night. And Sirius and Dumbledore, their deaths, don't make me remind you that it wasn't your fault either, so don't try to push me away. I'm staying beside you through it all."

Harry looked her up and down again, placed a small kiss on her scar. "Beautiful."

"You said that," giggled Hermione. Harry leaned over and embraced her in a hug.

"I missed you so much," said Harry as he nuzzled her neck. Hermione nuzzled into his neck as well and the two took in each other's scent. Harry pulled away and brushed a strand of her hair back. His mind was going two different directions, his eyes wandering to her lips. She licked them and after he licked his, acted on impulse and kissed her. He fancied her for so long, and his brain had finally caught up to his heart. A million fireworks exploded in his head, and his heart raced as the kiss got more intense. This was nothing compared to kiss with Cho or Ginny, this was love. He ran his tongue across her mouth and she opened her mouth to let his tongue exchange with hers. From the back sliding glass door, Ron watched the two kiss as he ate an apple. He smiled and shook his head as he sat at the table.

_Seamus, Dean and Neville owe me ten galleons,_ he thought as he grinned.

Back outside, Harry and Hermione broke apart, panting for air.

"Wow," breathed Hermione.

"Yeah, wow," said Harry. They grinned and Harry kissed her once more.

"I love you," said Harry. "I think I always have."

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I always have too. When did you-?"

"I think it was the end of fifth year that I finally had told myself I fancied you, after you were hurt in the DOM," said Harry as he traced his finger down her scar again. "But I think I had always loved you since first year. You gave me my very first hug." She smiled and brushed a strand of his messy hair away from his face.

"It was always you Harry, know that. Not Ron, not Viktor, not McLaggen that git," began Hermione, as she held his face in her hands, "it was always you! I love you."

Harry grinned and kissed her again and the two sat there holding each other until Ron came back out.

"Oy, lovebirds, it's about time!' said Ron. The two broke from each other and blushed.

"So, you guys are together then?" asked Ron. The two nodded.

"Good, Neville, Seamus and Dean each owe me ten galleons then!"

"You BET on us?!" shrieked Hermione. Ron sheepishly nodded.

"They said you'd get together by Halloween, I said by the end of the summer," Ron sheepsihly grinned.

Harry laughed and shook his head, while Hermione scoffed and muttered, "Boys."

"Anyone hungry?" asked Harry. "I think it's time for lunch."

They walked inside and made sandwiches and sat at the table. They all changed back into their normal clothes after lunch and then sat in the living room to watch some television. Ron was amazed at it but didn't ask questions as Harry and Hermione snuggled on the couch. About three hours later, Dudley walked through the front door, saw Hermione and dropped his jaw and began to drool. Harry noticed this and growled.

"Stay away from her Dudley, she's mine!" growled Harry as he pulled Hermione close to him. Ron got up.

"Want me to give him some ears to match that tail of his?" asked Ron as he began to reach for his wand. Dudley's eyes widened and he ran out of the room, holding his behind and head. The three laughed and continued to watch TV until the clock chimed five. They nodded, knowing that Vernon would be home any minute and grabbed their dinner before heading upstairs. Right on cue, Vernon entered the house as the trio made their way into Harry's room. They stayed their for the rest of the night, talking about Bill and Fleur's wedding and their plans for finding the horcruxes. Soon they decided to go to bed. Ron slept on the cot again, and Hermione crawled in with Harry. Harry placed a soft kiss on her lips and she returned it.

"Sweet dreams Harry," said Hermione. "I love you."

"I love you too," whispered Harry, kissing her again and they fell into a peaceful sleep, both dreaming about the other.


End file.
